


You've Got a Friend in Me

by whoaaitsmichele



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, Kid!Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2749874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoaaitsmichele/pseuds/whoaaitsmichele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>klaine advent drabble challenge day 7: grace</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Got a Friend in Me

**Author's Note:**

> once again this is late, i apologize

"Mommy, look!” Six-year old Blaine exclaimed pointing at the window of the small building they were walking past. Pam Anderson held onto her son’s hand, pulling him softly away from the window, before looking through the window herself.

Her son was pointing in excitement at what was happening inside. Pam looked down at Blaine, who was dressed in his karate outfit as he started speaking again.

“Mommy, look there’s a boy!” Blaine said, pointing at a tiny brunet boy who was wearing a tutu and waving what looked to be a fairy wand. His ballet etiquette wasn’t as graceful as someone who was trained in ballet, but he didn’t seem to care.

“Yes, boys can do ballet too baby,” Pam said, eying the instructor inside critically as the instructor grabbed the wand out of the child’s hands, making him frown.

Blaine’s face turned down into his own frown, watching as the boy was told to sit in the corner of the ballet studio, the wand back in his possession. Instead of continuing their walk to his karate lesson, he pulled his mom towards the window, tapped lightly on the glass to get the boy’s attention.

“Blaine honey, don’t touch the glass please,” Pam gently reprimanded him watching as he waved at the boy. 

The boy waved back, before getting up and walking towards the door as the instructor gave instructions to the young girls inside, seemingly not paying any attention to Kurt.

Blaine walked quickly towards the door, letting go of his mother’s hand and watched as the other boy stepped outside, his wand held tightly in his hand.

“Hi! I’m Blaine!” Blaine said with exuberance, before putting his hand out for a handshake. His daddy told him it was the polite thing to do when meeting someone and his daddy was always right. At least that’s what his daddy said anyway.

The boy smiled, putting his hand out to shake his before introducing himself to Blaine.

“I’m Kurt! I like your curls,” The boy pointed to Blaine’s hair, just as Blaine was trying to flatten his curls with his free hand. With that compliment, he grinned widely showing his two front missing baby teeth, and stopped flattening his hair.

Pam looked down at the two, smirking as Blaine’s pudgy cheeks were now a bright red color and the other child was looking at him with a wide grin of his own.

“Kurt!” A woman’s voice pulled him out of the children’s first meeting. 

Pam looked up as a woman came running down the sidewalk, purse falling off her shoulder as she kneeled down in a rush to check over her son.

“Ms. Tabitha called me and told me she couldn’t find you Kurt. Why did you think it was a good idea to leave the studio on your own without me or your daddy?” She asked, her worried tone evident in her voice.

Kurt frowned, before looking at his mom with sad eyes. “Ms. Tabitha took my wand and told me I couldn’t use it and then told me to sit in the corner because boys weren’t allowed to do ballet.” A tear escaped his eye and the two older women looked back at the studio in anger at the instructor. 

“It’s okay Kurt!” Blaine said trying his hardest to get Kurt in a good mood before speaking again, “I know another ballet studio you can go to!”

Kurt’s mom smiled softly at him. Kurt sniffled and looked at Blaine in confusion.

“Really?” He asked in a soft voice and watched as Blaine nodded, his curls bouncing on the top of his head.

“Yeah, my older brother Coop’s girlfriend goes to a ballet studio on the other side of town,” Blaine said grinning as if he solved all the problems in the world.

Pam remembered that studio, having to go drive Cooper down to it to hang out with his girlfriend Monica. She hoped that it would be a better-suited studio for Kurt, but first she needed to introduce herself to his mother.

“Hi, I’m Pam Anderson and my son Blaine saw your son in the studio and wanted to say hi. He’s a little persistent.” She said laughing as her son looked up at her with a beaming smile.

“I’m Elizabeth Hummel. I’m happy that Kurt seems to have made a friend, even if it was by not listening to the rules,” she said the last part glaring lightly at her son as he smiled warily at her.

“I’m sorry mama, but he was the only one that paid attention to me, even if he was behind a window,” Kurt offered as his explanation, hoping it would work. He hoped he wouldn’t get in trouble because he really wanted a snack after dinner that night.

Elizabeth smiled gently at her son, knowing how ostracized Kurt felt in and out of school and couldn’t fault him for it. If Blaine wanted to be his friend, then she was going to be supportive of it.

“Sweetie, do you want to go to that other ballet studio?” She asked, unsure if her son wanted to try again.  
“Yes please.” He replied. He liked ballet and he knew he wanted to be a dancer when he was older and ballet was a way to start.

“Mommy, can I join too?” Blaine asked, giving his mom his puppy dog eyes that Pam could rarely say no to. 

“I thought you wanted to do karate sweetie?” She asked unsure if he was doing this just to be near Kurt or that he wanted to actually pursue some type of dance. 

“I’d rather do ballet! Plus I have Kurt now. Karate was fun at first, but all the other boys are bigger and pick on me because I’m small,” he responded. 

“If you’re sure sweetie then I’ll sign you up on Monday okay? You still need to go to your last karate session. It was already paid for.” She watched as Blaine nodded, smiling as he realized he got what he wanted. He could see Kurt every week now!

Pam grabbed a pen out of her purse, writing down her phone number to give to Elizabeth as the boys hugged in parting. As Elizabeth exchanged her number as well, the boys held on to each other, not wanting to let go.

Their mothers looked down and laughed at the two before Elizabeth spoke up.

“Come on Kurt, you’ll see Blaine on Monday. He has to go to his karate class now okay?” She watched as he nodded letting go of Blaine and then frowned, before waving at his new friend as they parted ways. 

“Bye Blaine!” He yelled waiting for the other boy to respond.

“Bye Kurt!” Blaine screamed back, startling another person who was walking past them on the sidewalk. 

-

A week later Elizabeth and Pam watched as the two boys, now both sporting tutus, held hands and entered the ballet class together with their heads held high.


End file.
